Souvenirs
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Une jeune femme captive depuis des années parvint enfin à s'échapper des mains de son bourreau, Orochimaru. Par miracle, elle arriva à Konoha, d'où tous ses souvenirs reviennent. Résumé pourri!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur; Ptitemanou, à votre service!!=D**

**Disclaimer; Non, toujours pas à moi....Mais la personne donc je ne dévoile pas le nom tout de suite oui. **

**Petit Mot; Une femme captive et torturée parvint à s'échapper de son bourreau, Orochimaru. Et par miracle, elle arrive à Konoha, d'où tous ses souvenirs reviennent... Je ne veux pas dévoiler le nom de mon personnage parce que...J'ai la flemme d'en trouver un xD**

**Reviews**

* * *

**Point de vue de ; ???**

Il faut que j'y parvienne cette fois-ci. On m'a bien expliqué ce qui m'attendait si je récidivais. Mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça! Je suis à bout de force! Ils me rattraperont, et feront à nouveau de moi un cobaye en augmentant ma souffrance pour m'inciter à ne plus recommencer. Mais, je ne veux plus subir ces expériences inhumaines et horribles qui souillent mon corps comme des pieds crasseux sur un vulgaire paillasson délaissé sur le seuil. Je trébuche et tombe à genoux, j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle. Je perçois le sifflement des Kunais tranchant l'air avant de se planter dans les arbres proches. Je ne dois pas abandonner! Mes doigts poisseux agrippent une branche et ma course effrénée reprend son rythme, la fatigue s'emparant de moi. Il ne faut pas. J'ai perdu tout sens de l'orientation, je ne sais où je suis. Je dois continuer d'avancer, même si je dois ramper au sol. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas fermé l'œil pour me laisser bercer par de merveilleux rêves? Je ne peux pas compter ce temps tellement il est long. Depuis des années, les atrocités de mon quotidien hantent mes nuits, sans me laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour me reprendre. Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol, j'allonge mes jambes pour gagner du terrain. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils me retrouvent!! Plus vite! Plus vite! Je dois les semer! Une racine d'arbre me brisa l'os de la cheville dans un hurlement de douleur étouffé, et je plongeais dans une mare profonde de boue visqueuse. Mes cheveux se collaient à moi et j'eus l'impression qu'ils était vivants et tentaient de m'étrangler tandis que je recrachais la boue avalée. La matière restait dans mes vêtements, les rendant lourds. Je dois absolument continuer! Je peine à avancer dans les broussailles. J'hallucine. J'invente des visages terrifiants et moqueurs aux troncs d'arbres rugueux qui m'entourent, le vent se fait rire et je ne vois que l'horreur. La pluie me fait glisser, trébucher, déraper, tomber; ralentir. Aie courage! J'entreprends d'escalader la falaise qui se dresse devant moi. Mes mains s'écorchent, mes phalanges blanchissent, je ne veux pas perdre prise. Je serre les dents pour affronter à armes égales la douleur. La roche n'était pas solide; je tombe. Comme une vulgaire marionnette, ou un objet inutile que l'on détruit par plaisir. Mon courage et ma volonté m'abandonnèrent là, recroquevillée sur l'herbe humide de cette clairière éclairée par la lune. Ma main saisit une poignée de terre et la serra de colère. Je n'irai donc pas plus loin, je ne reverrai pas ma famille, du peu que je m'en souvienne, et mon village, jamais je ne pourrais contempler un coucher de soleil, moi qui vit dans une cage, en ermite. Ce ninja légendaire est vraiment fou, un tortionnaire, il veut à tout prix conclure ces foutus expériences! Pourquoi Est-ce que je l'ai suivi? Tout est de ma faute. Je les entends et les vois déjà arriver vers moi en me saisissant les bras et en me traînant jusqu'au repère, là où m'attends mon triste sort. A quoi bon chercher à être heureuse si à chaque fois que vous arrivez presque au but on vous arrache les ailes? J'ai perdu.

**Point de vue; Capitaine Yamato**

C'est bien moi qui l'ait découverte cette nuit là, endormie dans l'herbe fraîche. Elle tremblait, secouée par des sanglots revenait de mission pour régler un conflit entre deux petits pays alliés à Konoha, et aussi pour rapporter des informations capitales sur Orochimaru. Suite à des renseignements de valeur sûre qui pourraient jouer sur la sécurité du pays tout entier, nous allions revenir à Konoha pour soumettre notre rapport ainsi que de demander conseil à l'hokage. Mais elle était là, repliée et livrée à elle-même, trempée et sale. Elle parassait inhumaine, un vrai monstre dont la respiration rauque et sifflante avait une consonance avec un grognement d'animal. Un de mes équipiers la secoua dans l'intention de la réveiller. Mais elle s'étendit, continuant son sommeil quelque peu agité. Ce que l'on put voir relevait de la science-fiction tant la vision était fascinante et atroce à la fois. Ses pieds nus et ses mains étaient noircis à cause de la saleté, bleuis a cause du froid et tant écorchés, égratignés, coupés, tailladés qu'ils étaient tachés de son propre sang. Son pull et son pantalon noir nageaient autour de son corps et laissaient apercevoir des parcelles de peau. Jamais nous n'avions vu une personne aussi maigre et squelettique. Sa peau sale luisait sous les rayons de la lune et l'on pouvait voir qu'elle était aussi blanche que de la craie. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient autour d'elle et je pourrais affirmer avec certitude que si cette femme était debout, elle aurait sûrement marché sur sa chevelure. Mais je n'ai pas encore précisé que les quelques morceaux de peau que l'on voyait étaient recouvert de blessures plus ou moins importante et des cicatrices. Qu'avait-elle pu bien vivre?? Pourquoi toutes ces marques? Plus important encore, et ce fut même le détail qui renforça notre décision de la ramener à Konoha; elle portait ce tatouage représentant une pupille de sharingan, la marque d'Orochimaru. Mes équipiers me regardèrent de façon terrorisée et sérieuse. On rapporta cette étrange créature à Konoha afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur son compte. Il faut dire que de toute ma vie d'ANBU je n'avais jamais croisé une pareille personne. Je puis dire aussi que c'était le meilleur renseignement que l'on pouvait avoir pour débusquer Orochimaru. C'est la première fois que je rapporte des informations vivantes d'une mission. Tsunade-sama en la voyant l'hospitalisa de suite afin de l'examiner de plus près. Et les résultats furent assez surprenants.

**Point de vue; Tsunade**

Rien que son corps lui-même était un mystère. Quand j'ai vu cette femme qui semblai si fragile, si démunie, dormant dans les bras du Capitaine Yamato, je me demandais si Orochimaru y était pour quelque chose. Son désir de posséder l'arme ultime qui pourrait l'aider à régner sur le pays du feu aurait-il encore fait subir les pires atrocités à une personne totalement innocente?

- Elle a la marque Maudite. Me confirma celui qui la portait.

En l'examinant de plus près, je vis à quel point son corps était meurtri. Les cicatrices encore mal refermées étaient témoins des multiples opérations exercées sur son corps. Mais combien d'expériences à t'elle subies? Ses mains et ses pieds écorchés sont preuves qu'elle s'acharnait à se retrouver libre. Son corps à été exploré, utilisé dans les moindres recoins, et, détruit à chaque passage de la lame froide et tranchante du scalpel. Comme si le secret de la création du mon résidait au fin fond de son organisme. De fines striures longues et rouges marquaient son dos. On la battait, à plusieurs reprises. Par sécurité, et aussi, je l'avoue, par méfiance, j'ai attaché ses poignets le long des barreaux qui entouraient son lit. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vécu au grand air, et connaissant la barbarie des hommes, j'imagine que la jeune femme passait son temps cachée dans l'obscurité, prisonnière. Alors, pour lui éviter de perdre la vue en étant éblouie par la lumière du soleil, je lui ai bandé les yeux. Une exposition trop subite au soleil la torturerait encore plus. Cette inconnue était beaucoup trop squelettique, même en ignorant son âge. Je lui ai donc fait une perfusion de vitamines, pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Ses cheveux, une infirmière les a attaché en chignon pour éviter qu'ils ne l'étranglent dans son sommeil, si elle décide de s'agiter. Nous avons détecté des traces de cellules humaines dans son corps. Orochimaru serait-il parvenu à mener l'expérience sur les gênes animales? Mizuki, lui, n'avait pas supporté la greffe de cellules, mais cette femme dont on aurait pu briser les os d'une simple pichenette aurait-elle résisté et accepté la mutation? Je n'imagine pas la souffrance endurée, les heures à se tordre de douleurs, seule, dans la noirceur d'un cachot, à hurler sa peine. Elle gigota l'espace d'un instant, puis commença à se débattre en se sentant captive. Je me précipitais à son chevet pour la calmer. J'avais beau lui hurler qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, l'inconnue ne voulait rien entendre. Impossible. Je trouvais un somnifère puissant pour la replonger dans le sommeil. Je convoquai Iruka pour qu'il veille sur elle. J'ai à faire dans mon bureau.

* * *

**Voilà pour le commencement! Je voudrais savoir si l'idée est bonne, et si vous voulez la suite! **

**Ca faisait bien longtemps que j'avais écrit ça donc... **

**Reviews!**


	2. Iruka, Shikamaru, Keiko

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais je suis en préparation d'un TRF ( Tentative de Récupération Forcée). Ils n'ont pas besoin de m'appartenir pour que je leur fasse endurer les pires atrocités. Mais la jeune femme dont vous apprendrez le nom est à moi!**

**Petit mot; Second chapitre moins captivant à mon goût (surtout que j'avais pas d'inspiration ni un bol de fraises sous la main...Aaaah gourmandise quand tu nous tiens!). Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Point de vue d'Iruka

Peu à peu elle reprenait des couleurs, et au bout d'une journée elle sortit de la léthargie que lui avait infligée le calmant de l'Hokage. Elle hurlait à présent, d'un cri aigu et strident. Bien pire que la sonnerie de la cloche de l'académie qui comparé à ça était un plaisir pour mes oreilles. Tsunade-sama m'a informé de son état. On l'avait transfusé, ses plaies ont été désinfectée, pommadées et bandées. L'on pourrait croire que j'avais affaire à une momie vivante. Mais d'un coté elle me rappelait quelqu'un, ses yeux me semblaient familiers. La femme se tordait dans tous les sens, s'agitait, suppliait qu'on la détache et promettait de ne plus s'échapper. Je la rassurais en lui disant qu'elle était hospitalisée depuis deux jours au village caché de la feuille, que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, et qu'elle était en sécurité ici. Elle lâche un soupir de soulagement en retombant sur son oreiller, les yeux irrités et rouges, baignés de larmes. Je lui demandais son nom:

- Keiko Kaneda, répondit elle, d'une voix plus faible qu'un murmure, presque inaudible.

Je notais les renseignements qu'elle s'appliquait à me donner et posais des questions qui ne la fatigueraient pas trop. 24 ans, captive depuis l'âge de 10 ans, utilisée dans des expériences et torturée. J'arrêtais ma course aux informations quand je vis le bandage qui lui obstruait la vue s'humidifier et une larme salée rouler le long de sa joue rose. Keiko était épuisée, et ses sentiments devenaient trop intenses. Depuis ce jour, j'essayais pendant le peu de temps libre qui m'était attribué d'aller lui rendre visite. On me disait bien trop souvent que j'étais trop généreux et que mon âme de bon St Maritain me jouerait un tour. A chaque visite je voyais l'épaisseur de son bandage diminuer et ses yeux purent enfin voir, depuis des années, la lumière du soleil autrement que par le petit trou d'une serrure ou les barreaux d'une cage. Keiko cligna des yeux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Dans l'après-midi, quelqu'un allait venir pour lui couper les cheveux, car cette longue tignasse est bien lourde. J'allais partir, lorsque elle fit une remarque qui rendirent mes joues cramoisies-heureusement que j'avais le dos tourné!-:

- Iruka-san, vous êtes charmant.

Shikamaru prit la suite des évènements, et grâce à lui, on apprit beaucoup de choses sur le compte de la jeune femme.

**Point de vue de Shikamaru**

On l'avait assise sur une chaise, ses poignets attachés par précaution aux accoudoirs, et l'on avait changé sa perfusion. Elle ne faisait plus peine à voir. Ses joues pâles ont repris des couleurs, ses cheveux tombaient gracieusement sur sa poitrine, ses yeux voyaient le jour. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête. Keiko Kaneda gardait son dos voûté, et son visage baissé vers la couverture de laine rouge que l'on avait posé sur ses genoux, de peur qu'elle n'attrape froid. Avant de venir, j'avais mené ma petite enquête, et trouvais la trace d'un passé pour Keiko, dans Konoha même. Ses parents, de gentilles personnes qui ne refusaient jamais le travail, ont signalé sa disparition il y a 14 ans. Mais depuis, on raconte que le clan Kaneda fut anéanti par un virus mortel qui s'est propagé. Plus une seule personne, plus aucun parent n'était là pour la réclamer. Une vraie épidémie qui n'avait touché que ces habitants-ci. Etrange. Je m'asseyais en face d'elle, mais Keiko fut plus rapide et commença son récit:

- Il m'avait convaincue. Il me disait; « tes parents veulent que je m'occupe de ton entraînement. Ils ne tiennent pas à toi, tu sais…J'étais naïve, je l'ai suivie, et amèrement regretté par la suite. Déclara-t-elle, les yeux bouffis.

- Ensuite…Que s'est il..

- Ce n'était pas pour un entraînement, mais pour des expériences. On m'opérait, m'infligeait des traitements, je me tordais de douleur et eux me regardaient agoniser. Je n'en pouvais plus parfois, et même l'on m'a retrouvée un matin, à moitié morte. Mais ils avaient encore besoin de moi. On me fouettait, me transportait dans une boîte, et la torture était quotidienne.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et tomba sur la couverture. Iruka-sensei m'a dit de ne pas insister. La plaie n'était pas encore cicatrisée, et ce n'était pas la peine de la faire venir ici si ce n'est pour la faire souffrir en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. On m'avait prévenu qu'elle était fragile, émotionnellement instable, et qu'il fallait la ménager. Déjà que l'on avait énormément de travail , que nos ninjas sont tous occupés, alors quelle galère si cette affaire s'ajoute à la pile!

- Il faut que je vous demande…

Un long moment de silence suivit ce début de phrase. Encore une requête de plus!

- J'avais un ami d'enfance ici. C'était, selon mes souvenirs, un excellent ninja. Je suis sûre qu'il est encore en vie. Connaissez vous Kakashi Hatake? Demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti en mission pour rompre un pont afin de faire reculer les ennemis.

**Point de vue de Keiko**

Je me rappelle encore de mon enfance comme si j'étais entrée d'un pas furtif dans le monde des adultes. Je me rappelle de ces soirs d'été où je restais cachée dans les herbes hautes et craquantes pour admirer les étoiles. Parfois je me réveillais dans la rosée du matin, entourée par le chant des oiseaux. Bien sûr, je passais un sale quart d'heure lorsque j'osais remettre les pieds à la maison! Je n'avais pas énormément d'amis et maintenant je me rappelle d'un petit garçon orphelin, et sujet de moqueries. Jusqu'à présent je ne parvenais à mettre un nom sur ce visage barré d'une cicatrice au milieu du nez, mais maintenant j'en suis sûre; c'est Iruka. Et aussi ce garçon âge de seulement deux ans de plus que moi, et que je considérais comme un grand frère; Kakashi Hatake. Il refusait de me tenir la main en public, parce qu'il était grand. Il était froid et distant envers moi, mais je crois qu'au fond de lui il m'aimait bien. Parfois il lui arrivait d'être de bonne humeur, et l'on discutait pendant des heures! Tous les soirs, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, Kakashi-sempai m'aidait à m'entraîner, et jusqu'à épuisement. Je voulais lui prouver que moi aussi j'étais forte. Combien de fois il m'a ramenée chez moi, moi qui était endormie dans ses bras. Je l'entendais dire à mes parents que j'étais courageuse, et un peu lourde à porter aussi. J'attendais des heures aux portes de Konoha pour le voir revenir de mission. Kakashi-sempai prenait toujours le temps de me raconter dans les moindres détails le déroulement de la mission, en finissant toujours par; « toi aussi….si tu travaille bien… ». Si seulement il avait eu raison! Souvent on s'allongeai en haut de la colline, à observer les lucioles danser autour de nous. Un soir, il m'a offert un cadeau que j'ai parvenu à conserver durant toutes ces années. Dans deux boites séparées, il y avait dans chacune d'elle une pierre montée en pendentif. L'une était bleu océan, l'autre était vert pomme. Il me tendit la seconde. Kakashi sempai m'expliqua alors que lorsque ces deux pierres sont à proximité l'une de l'autre; elles se mettaient à briller. Elles sont uniques au monde. Dans ma prison de fer, pendant ces dernières années, j'ai cru voir à plusieurs reprises mon collier scintiller. Il était tout prés de moi, inconscient du calvaire que j'endurais. Mais revenons au dernier jour où je l'ai vu. Il partait en mission et venait d'être promu jounin . Ce jour là, il me dit; « je suis fier de toi ». Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai souvenirs de lui. Plus jamais je ne l'ai revu depuis.

* * *

**Ah, et j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il était un peu court aussi... Désolé mais bon le brevet approche!**

**Naruto; Tu n'as ouvert aucun livre!!**

**Mwa; Mais j'apprends rien qu'en regardant la couverture, c'est psychologique! **

**Reviews??**


	3. Keiko, Kakashi

**P'tit mot de l'auteur; Eh oui, toujours moi, Ptitemanou (nan je ne me suis pas encore fait écrasée par un bus.) Voilà, troisième chapitre. Bonne nouvelle, j'ai remarqué que ces petites cerises me donnaient beaucoup plus d'inspiration que les fraises, surtout si je m'amuse à les cracher dans les poches à mon père! Bientôt le brevet, je commence tout juste à réviser mais de toute façon je l'ai déjà. Je vous promet tous d'avoir une mention Très bien (surtout pour ma soeur qui a parié que si j'avais une mention très bien, elle m'invitait au resto alors...)**

**Bonne Lecture!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Keiko.**

J'enfilais une longue écharpe blanche et vaporeuse par-dessus le marcel moulant que je m'étais dégotée. En même temps, presque tous les ninjas le portaient. Il était bien temps de sortir de l'hôpital. 3 semaines que l'on me laissait pourrir là dedans. En plus, on m'a assuré à plusieurs reprises (tellement je ne voulais pas y croire) que mon sempai serait de retour dans les prochains jours. Il me semblait que la mission avait duré 14 ans. Depuis qu'il était parti avec le 4eme Hokage affronter ces ennemis. Je sors dans la rue, l'après midi est bien avancée. Je ne sais pas où aller, je n'ai plus de repères, on ne m'attends nulle part. Les passants affluent, il y a foule. J'étouffe entre tous ces gens qui disent « regarde celle là », « ouh, elle fait bien plus peur qu'on me l'avait dit » et encore « à ce qu'il parait, elle a détruit une armée à elle seule ». Balivernes. Les rumeurs vont toujours d'aussi bon train. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, jamais vous ne me toucherez, je resterais sur ma route. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Je fourrais les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon large et noir, et commençais à broyer du noir. Il ne sera pas facile de recommencer une vie ici. Déjà, il était évident que je camperai devant les portes de Konoha pendant l'éternité s'il le faut pour l'attendre. Lui. Je stoppais ma marche frénétique, trébuchant presque. Il était de retour, plus tôt que prévu j'imagine. Lui aussi m'avait vue, enfin je crois. Il m'observait, immobile, le livre qu'il tenait à la main venait de tomber par terre. Je sentais le long de ma gorge la douce chaleur qu'émettait mon collier lorsqu'il scintillait. Je voyais le sien brillait sous sa veste. Oui, c'était bien lui. Comment dois-je réagir?? Ces années d'enfermement ne m'avaient pas porté conseil. J'avais perdu toute notion du mot « émotion ». Je restais là, bras ballants, essayant de m'imaginer comment j'aurais réagi lorsque je n'avais que 8 ans. Je jetais mes questions aux oubliettes et agis au feeling. Je me blottissais dans ses bras qu'il avait ouvert à l'avance. Il failli tomber à la renverse, mais me serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Quelles retrouvailles émouvantes! Des pleurs de joie, des rires, et des silences qui en disent long. On se serre, on se lâche, on se regarde pour mieux voir les changements du temps et l'on se resserre dans les bras.

- Je ne croyais plus te revoir, tu sais. Me dit-il.

Pour lui, j'étais déjà bien morte et enterrée. Merci! On partit, l'un à coté de l'autre, comme au bon vieux temps. Et les personnes nous ayant connues lorsque nous étions enfants purent se remémorer la même scène, 14 ans auparavant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il gardait ma main dans la sienne. La colline herbeuse nous attendait.

**Point de vue Kakashi**

Le soleil de fin de journée nous réchauffait le dos, et l'herbe craquante nous chatouillait le visage. Keiko est revenue. Quand ses parents, l'esprit tourmenté par le chagrin, m'ont annoncé sa disparition, je ne savait quoi penser, à part qu'elle reviendrait. Je trouvais à présent la phrase que je lui ai dites un peu contradictoire.

- Et la mission? Demanda-t-elle

- Quoi? laquelle??

- Il y a 14 ans… Précisa-t-elle en levant ses yeux bleus au ciel.

-Oh, un échec total.

Je relevais mon bandeau, lui faisant part du souvenir que j'avais gardé de ce moment là. Elle n'en fut pas choquée, loin de là. Surement parce que le quotidien qu'elle avait vécu pendant des années était plus éprouvant. Son marcel ne couvrait pas le bas de son ventre et l'on pouvait apercevoir des morceaux de cicatrices violettes, les unes différentes des autres. Keiko regardait le ciel, pensive, les mains sur ses genoux repliés.

- Et toi? Lui retournais-je, pressé de savoir.

- Hum, je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose.. Mais j'en ai subies, oui, beaucoup. J'ai était…utilisée et torturée en quelques sortes. Révéla-t'elle en crispant ses mains.

Pas la peine d'insister.

- Tu peux m'héberger, le temps de quelques jours, tout au plus?

Ah si tu savais Keiko! J'ai attendu ton retour, j'ai pleuré avec tes parents, et j'ai pleuré ensuite sur leurs tombes pour te remplacer. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'espérer, alors une chose de plus ou de moins que tu désires de ma part, c'est oui de suite!

- Autant de temps que tu le souhaites.

Elle dormait près de moi, emmitouflée dans la couverture qu'elle serrait de ses tout petits poings. Une semaine que je cohabite avec elle. Il y a les avantages, et les inconvénients. Déjà que mon lit me semblait trop petit, alors imaginez une personne de plus dans un lit une place (bon disons un lit demi-place). On est serré et l'on partage l'oreiller. La nuit dans un mouvement brusque, il m'arrive d'effleurer ses pieds abîmés ou la peau douce et parfumée de son dos. A la framboise, je pense. Et puis, il ya le centre ville de Konoha. Là où, dès que l'occasion se présente, je l'emmène se promener. Là où il y a toutes ces boutiques attirantes. Keiko contemple chaque vitrine, agrippée à mon bras, avec ses yeux inexpressifs, figés comme ceux d'une statue. Et moi qui ne veut que revoir le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres autrefois, lui achetait tout ce qui pouvait attirer son regard plus d'une seconde. Elle n'était plus animée, souriante, joyeuse comme avant. Elle était mélancolique, peureuse, sans émotions; morte. Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, mon porte monnaie était presque vide.

« Ah Kakashi, toujours à vouloir faire plaisir aux jeunes demoiselles! » me disait les commerçants en annonçant la somme.

Mouais, ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça, quand même. Car sinon je serai déjà à sec financièrement. Les avantages? C'était de la voir en train de tenter de se coiffer. Elle a l'air à chaque fois si appliquée, la langue tirée sur le côté pour plus de précision, les yeux plissés. Keiko lançait à chaque fois tout un tas de jurons (où avait -elle pu bien les apprendre??), lorsque une mèche rebelle se relevait, quand l'élastique ou la pince lâchait ses cheveux qui retombait comme de la pluie sur ses épaules. Aussi, j'aimais la regarder cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable. Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé jusque là. Au bout d'une heure ou deux elle jetait son tablier sur la table, voyant la fumée noire qui s'échappait de la casserole.

-Allez viens, on va au restaurant. Le riz est à volonté.

Je cherchais à chaque fois un argument inutile pour éviter de la vexer. Mais à chaque fois elle esquissa un sourire en coin. Et lorsque l'on revient et que l'on s'assoit dans le canapé, un petit vent froid qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte, Keiko se blottissait contre moi pour se réchauffer. Chaque soir ou presque, elle s'oubliait dans mes bras, plongée dans un grand sommeil. Alors je l'allongeais dans le lit et me faisait une place près d'elle. Keiko faisait souvent des cauchemars . Elle hurlait à la mort comme un loup sous le clair de lune, pleurait et se débattait. Il suffisait que je caresse ses cheveux pour la calmer. La jeune femme retrouvait sa séléniteuse, et me regardait de ses yeux humides On ne distinguait plus le blanc des ses yeux, ni les pupilles, et pas les iris. Ils étaient entièrement noirs.

* * *

**Reviews??**


	4. Tsunade, Keiko, Naruto

**Ptit mot de l'auteur à l'esprit plus que dérangé: Chapitre expédié sur Fanfiction en direct de l'Aiguillon sur Mer d'où je suis en vacances. J'm'ennuie un peu d'ailleurs... Enfin bref, bonne lecture. Et toi, Lyne-Chan, t'as intêret à avoir eu ton bac, sinon je me fais une bouée avec tes boyaux pour aller à la piscine xD**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Tsunade**

Enfin cette drôle de créature allait nous montrer de quoi elle est capable. Etant maltraitée par Orochimaru, je n'attendais pas grand-chose d'elle. Nous l'avons abandonnée dans une aire d'entraînement il y a trois jours afin de tester sa capacité de survie. Aujourd'hui nous allons provoquer une attaque. Keiko se tenait droite, au milieu de la clairière miniature. Elle s'appropriait le terrain; elle sentait, touchait, écoutait et voyait. Je m'étais installée de façon à l'observer sans craindre d'être blessée. Je ne voulais rater absolument aucune miette du spectacle. On commença par quelques Kunais. Elle les esquiva sans aucune difficultés. A croire qu'elle fait ça depuis toute petite. Elle débusqua chaque piège préparé à l'avance et c'est lorsque les offensives commencèrent que le spectacle fut intéressant. Keiko semblait s'énerver. Ses nerfs ainsi que ses veines enflaient sur son corps. Son regard devint noir, ses dents semblaient plus aiguisées. Elle avait un air animal. Serait-ce ces fameuses cellules animales découvertes lors des expériences qui reprendraient le dessus? Keiko hurlait comme un loup, agenouillée, les mains à plat sur le sol, agrippant la terre à pleines poignées. Son dernier hurlement fut si intense qu'il arracha tous les feuillages aux alentours. Quelle force! Asuma se posa devant elle pour entamer un combat corps à corps. Sa silhouette semblait danser entre les coups, rythmée par une musique inaudible, ses mouvements sont précis et aériens. Keiko était souple. Mais sa technique la trahissait: on pouvait prévoir les coups trop longtemps à l'avance. Aussi je fus surprise qu'elle atteigne un de mes meilleurs jounins d'un violent coup de pied à la machoire. Keiko tomba à terre visiblement épuisée. Kakashi s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle l'attaqua comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, d'une personne inconnue. Elle allait le tuer si elle continuait ainsi. Jamais elle ne l'aurait attaqué avec une telle violence! Que se passe t'il dans sa tête? Je viens de comprendre le but d'Orochimaru. Créer un ninja capable d'attaquer n'importe qui, même la personne qui compte le plus pour elle. Une arme infaillible. De son épuisement sortait une rage impossible à calmer. J'ordonnais à tous les ninjas présents sur place d'intervenir. J'avais pris ma décision. Elle intègre l'équipe de Kakashi pour l'instant.

**Point de vue Keiko**

Aujourd'hui, on m'emmena dans la maison de mes parents, celle où j'avais grandi. Je n'en ai que de très vagues souvenirs. On cultivait quelques champs, et avions du bétail. Un jolie petite maison ancestrale. On m'a aussi annoncé qu'ils étaient morts. Je suis la dernière Kanéda en vie sur toute la terre. J'étais accompagnée de Kakashi-sempai. Il est vraiment très généreux avec moi, et sa présence me rassure grandement. Je posais les pieds sur le seuil de la porte pour la première fois depuis 14 ans. De la nourriture et de la vaisselle sale pourrissaient sur la table, les vitres sont brisées. Un vent apaisant passait par les fenêtres. C'était poussiéreux, crasseux. Je vis le petit lit dns lequel je dormais si bien. Mais tout étais taché de sang. Du sang, partout, absolument partout. Pourtant, ils sont morts d'une longue maladie. Mes yeux s'obscurcirent et je vis dans mes pensées l'image de ma mère tenant un bébé sur ses genoux. Je ne le connaissais pas, et ce n'était pas moi. Mon père était derrière, et lui tenait les épaules de ses grandes mains rugueuses. Ils étaient malade. Ils toussaient et crachaient du sang par terre. Leur visage était creusé, ridé, blanc et leurs yeux entourés de cernes. J'hurlais de terreur et mes jambes me lachèrent. Kakashi-sempai me secouait en me demandant ce qu'il se passait. J'étais sur une autre planète ou plutôt, dans le passé. Il me prit dans ses bras et colla de force mon visage contre son torse. J'agrippais sa veste de jounin et la serrait de toutes mes forces. Je pleurais. Que s'étaient ils passé au juste?

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Me dit il calmement.

Je l'entendais, mais ne répondais pas. Je semblais hypnotisée, je ne voulais rien savoir et continuais d'hurler. Paniqué, Kakashi-sempai releva son bandeau et m'endormit avec son sharingan. J'appris plus tard que le virus qu'avait contracté mon clan détruisait leurs organes, os, cellules, nerfs et veines. Ils mourraient tous au bout d'un mois, d'une hémorragie interne, le cœur et le cerveau bouffés par la maladie. C'était ma petite sœur, ce bébé. Ma mère l'a achevée elle-même, car elle savait que sa fille était contaminée, et refusait de la voir souffrir. J'ai vraiment eu une bonne mère.

**Point de vue Naruto**

Quand j'ai vu Kakashi-sensei débarquer avec cette femme, je fus sceptique. Et presque en colère. On s'était donné rendez vous pour mon entraînement, pas pour aller à un salon de thé. Keiko avait, en me regardant, une expression dédaigneuse, comme celle de Sasuke-kun. Je suis là afin de devenir plus fort et de le ramener, pas pour voir en quoi elle lui ressemble. Déjà qu'il était bien en retard- on ne change jamais les bonnes habitudes-, alors qu'il vienne avec cette femme. Bon je dois l'avouer, Keiko n'était pas déplaisante à regarder. Elle avait un joli minois, de jolis yeux, des bras fins… Raaah! Je ne suis pas là pour me rincer l'œil, je dois m'entraîner! J'esquissais une grimace de plus en apPrenant par Kakashi- sensei qu'elle intégrait notre équipe. Comme je n'ai jamais été très discret, elle le remarqua:

- Si t'es pas content le clown, va voir Tsunade-sama. Moi on ne m'a rien demandé. Dit elle, les bras croisés, les yeux vers le ciel.

- Toi…! Grognais-je

- Naruto-chan, fais un effort et arrête de la taquiner. Tu dois être gentil avec Keiko. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on se comporte envers une femme. Intervint Kakashi-sensei.

Moi?! Je n'ai rien fait! Je la voyais derrière mon sensei qui lui tournait le dos pour me sermonner, étirant la paupière inférieure d'un de ses yeux, la langue tirée. Je dois garder mon calme, et je ne dois pas riposter. Tout de même, il y a du favoritisme! Keiko sinon, n'était pas du genre embêtante. Elle restait assise dans son coin, me laissant travailler en paix. J'ai entendu parler d'elle en ville et en mal. On disait qu'elle faisait peur. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien mais mon sensei semblait faire attention à Keiko comme à la prunelle de son œil. Konohamaru me raconta qu'il les avait observé dans la forêt alors qu'elle s'entrainaît. Voici ce qu'il ma dit.

* * *


	5. Konohamaru, Kakashi, Keiko

**P'tit mot de l'auteur: J'ai décidé de mettre la suite un peu plus vite pour Lyne-Chan qui part en vacances. Avec un peu de chance j'aurais fini ma fic avant Samedi!! Et je préviens que je vais bientôt m'attaquer à la saga Twilight. Donc voilà!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Konohamaru**

Je passais par là. Il y avait du monde. J'ai observé, par curiosité, caché dans les buissons, juste en face de Keiko qui s'entraînait. Elle s'occupait à lancer des shurikens dans des cibles plutôt usées. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, tremblants, imprécis. Nuls, en somme. Longtemps elle s'entraîna, avant qu'arrive Kakashi-sensei pour l'aider. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis resté dans les buissons et comment j'ai fait pour y rester sans que l'on me remarque. « Tiens toi droite, pour commencer », lui dit il en effleurant du bout des doigts la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale visible à travers son marcel. Il se posta derrière elle, prit son poignet droit qui maintenait les shurikens, et mit son autre main sur la hanche gauche de la jeune femme. « Vas-y, lance », lui ordonna-t-il. L'arme aiguisée ne rata pas sa cible, au contraire. En plein dans le mile.

- Waouh, j'ai réussi!

Mais Keiko arrêta la sa joie lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son ami lui caresser doucement le long de ses bras avant de l'enlacer à la taille, toujours derrière elle. Kakashi-sensei commença à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, mais Keiko, les joues cramoisies, l'arrêta avant qu'il ne passe à autre chose. « Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe », lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. Je tressaillis. J'allais vraiment passer un sale moment! On m'avait repéré. Le femme attrapa un shuriken et le lança habilement dans les buissons, à sa droite avec une vitesse fulgurante. Elle était si rapide! Le shuriken fendit l'air et coupa une longue mèche de cheveux blancs.

- Jiraya…Soupira Kakashi-sensei.

- Euh… Je passais par là.. Je vais y aller, je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser seuls. Faîtes comme-ci je n'étais pas là.

- Oui, ce serait bien. Répondit Kakashi-sensei.

Il partit en faisant un bruit incroyable. Super discret en somme. Et l'on appelle ça un ninja légendaire… Keiko dit, avec une voix amusée « c'est lui qui écrit ces fameux bouquins cochons que tu lis le soir avant de dormir? ». Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans le yeux, pendant un long moment, les mains de ninja copieur toujours sur ses hanches, comme si elles étaient collées.

- On continue ce que l'on a commencé? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ok. On passe aux Kunais?

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Ce que l'on a commencé avant que l'on surprenne Jiraya… Précisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour dire que l'homme qui était en face d'elle était pire qu'un abruti profond.

Un lueur de malice éclaira les yeux d'habitude brillants de Keiko. Il va falloir que je raconte tout ça à Naruto. Il sera sûrement intéressé de savoir qu'une femme n'a pas pu résister au charme douteux de son sensei. Et aussi savoir ce que lui et son unique conquête ont fait cette après midi là. Keiko entoura de ses bras fins le cou du jounin, retira son masque et pressa ses lèvres roses et charnues sur celles du ninja copieur. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu voir le visage de Kakashi-sensei, à cause du vent qui fit voler l'écharpe de la jeune femme.

**Point de vue Kakashi**

Elle se préparait devant moi, pour aller au restaurant avec un autre. Iruka l'avait invité en pensant sûrement que son cœur était encore à prendre. Il m'appartient. Keiko se mêlait les pinceaux dans ce long ruban noir en satin que je lui ai offert. Elle voulait s'attacher les cheveux de cette façon-ci (faut dire que je m'en fiche un peu), ce qui était peine perdue depuis plus de deux longues heures. Pourquoi se mettre sur son 31 pour Iruka? Je la regardais, assis sur le rebord du lit. J'étais jaloux, bien évidemment.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est un dîner entre amis et rien de plus! Répéta Keiko pour la énième fois avec un sourire en coin, arrête de te torturer comme ça.

- Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas invité alors?

- Tout le monde sait que nous sommes bien plus qu'amis, depuis que Naruto et Konohamaru le crient sur tous les toits. Va savoir comment ils ont appris la nouvelle. On a toujours été discret jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle enfila cette robe du soir blanche et moulante qui laissait largement -trop à mon goût- voir ses jambes frêles comme des flûtes de cristal. Cette robe neuve, elle l'a acheté pour ce soir. Exprès pour lui. Beaucoup trop moulante et décolletée pour une sortie entre amis. Surtout si cette sortie est un tête à tête dans un restaurant bien tenu. Non, franchement, je ne m'y ferais jamais.

- Je te promets de juste accepter une bise et un bras de sa part.

- Non, c'est trop. Mais si je t'accompagnais…

- Pour que tu regarde encore une fois Iruka de travers? Non. Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance? Me demanda-t-elle, une lueur de déception dans les yeux.

- Si, mais…

- Et bien alors!

Elle avait toujours le dernier mot. Je ne pouvais jamais rivaliser avec elle sur ce point là. En plus, elle avait la répartie sanglante. Et j'avais toujours peur de la vexer. Keiko gagnait toujours en me posant des questions à une seule réponse, l'autre n'étant envisageable que si j'aurais été suicidaire, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle s'approcha de moi, s'assit sur mes genoux, et posa son front sur le mien.

- Bon d'accord. Vas-y. Cédais-je.

- Merci!

- Mais ne rentre pas trop tard, on part pour une mission importante demain. Je viendrai te chercher.

- A tout à l'heure!

Que pouvaient ils se dire et faire qui puissent durer si longtemps? Bon, ils devaient manger, mais de quelle façon? A une table décorée de roses et éclairées aux chandelles ou à la bonne franquette, entourés d'une foule de gens qui rient tous? Se regardent ils les yeux dans les yeux, de façon intense? Il ne me la volera pas. Je me mis en route. Pourquoi j'allais la chercher? Un soir, j'avais autorisé Keiko à dîner seule en ville. Un homme douteux arriva à l'inviter et à la saouler. Il l'avait emmenée dans une ruelle sombre pour abuser d'elle. Mais Asuma passait par là et me la ramena à temps. L'alcool l'avait bien eu ce soir là et elle se laissait faire, même lorsque je lui enlevais sa robe pour la mettre dans le lit. Nous étions encore qu'amis, à ce moment là, et j'ai eu du mal à résister. Je préfère mieux que ça ne recommence pas. J'étais déjà devant le restaurant et j'entrai pour savoir de quoi il en détournait. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Shikamaru et Anko étaient présents eux aussi. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

- Kakashi! Je dois y aller les amis, à bientôt! Dit elle en apercevant ma présence.

On rentra silencieusement. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir eu confiance en elle. Jamais elle ne m'aurait fait une crise comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et puis, elle n'est pas du genre à être infidèle, sûrement pas. En rentrant, je commençais à m'amuser avec la fermeture éclair de sa robe, lui faisant comprendre quelles intentions j'avais en tête. Keiko me freina, un sourire en coin.

- On part pour une mission importante demain.

Ah si seulement elle avait bu!

**Point de vue Keiko**

Mais dans quel pétrin nous sommes-nous fourrés? La mission avait bien commencé pourtant, la récolte d'informations s'avérait fructueuse et l'on aurait pu partir bien plus tôt que prévu. Si seulement on ne serait pas tombé dans l'embuscade ennemie. Nous voilà, attachés solidement par des chaînes renforcées au chakra, dans une crique où l'on montait dangereusement. Nous avions tenté tout moyen d'échapper à notre funeste destin; en vain. Nous attendions la mort, impuissants. C'est donc bien mon destin, de mourir après avoir connu la liberté pendant quelques temps.. Et pourtant je le refuse! Je m'interdis de me laisser faire! Je ne veux pas mourir, pas tout de suite!

- Kakashi, promets moi une chose. Ordonnais-je, essoufflée .

Il était en face de moi, attaché lui aussi, son sharingan en activité. Au son de ma voix, il leva la tête vers moi.

- Promets moi que si on sen sort vivants, tu m'épouseras à notre retour.

- Mais…

- Promets!

- Je te le promets Keiko.

J'avais une idée en tête. Je me débattais pour me libérer de ces chaînes. L'eau montait, montait et l'on en a jusqu'au menton. Mes yeux s'assombrirent tandis que j'accumulais mon chakra, à chaque échec, je reçus des brûlures intenses. À cause de ce foutu renforcement. J'étais à nouveau devenue animale, féroce.

- Tu m'entends, je ne veux pas mourir ici! Je veux vivre!

Une immense explosion au chakra détruisit la crique en une bouffée et les chaînes sautèrent. Par chance, nous évitions les éboulements et l'on se retrouvait libres, à ciel ouvert. Un ciel bleu.

Il préparait sur le feu de quoi manger, pendant que je restais allongée dans le ruisseau, essayant de calmer les palpitations de mon cœur qui étaient étrangement rapides. L'eau froide me faisait frissonner. Soudain, prise d'un haut le cœur, je me relevais et toussotais énergiquement. Je crachais du sang.


	6. Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka

**Désolée pour ce retard! J'avais pas vu que j'avais ce bout de fic dans mon ordinateur. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je reprends cette fic en main!!****  


* * *

Point de vue Tsunade;**

Ils sont revenus sains et saufs, me rapporter leur rapport. Cependant je remarquais une certaine anxiété, une certaine angoisse chez Keiko. Elle semblait, ailleurs, apeurée par quelque chose que j'ignorais. Pourtant Kakashi m'affirmait qu'il était presque 24h/24 avec elle, et il ne s'était absolument rien passé qui puisse la mettre dans cet état. Aussi ils m'annonçaient leur mariage dans les jours prochains. Une idée de la jeune femme, parait-il. J'avais farfouillé dans les dossiers de l'hôpital. Et je tombais sur la maladie des Kaneda, complexe et sans aucun traitement à ce jour. Il était possible que la dernière survivante du clan en soit atteinte depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce qui l'avait sauvé? C'était dur à admettre, mais c'est Orochimaru. C'est grâce à ces longues années de torture, ces traitements médicamenteux et chirurgicaux. Ils ont à coup sûr ralenti le développement du virus. Seulement aujourd'hui elle était libre et risquait de mourir si nous n'agissions pas à temps. Dire qu'elle était plus en sécurité avec Orochimaru me faisait frissonner d'effroi. Je la pris à part, et lui demandai de se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital de Konoha.

- Cela peut attendre après le mariage. S'il s'avère que je suis atteinte, je raterais ce beau jour et mourrais seule dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Tu es en danger de mort!

- Jusqu'à présent, je suis en pleine forme! Est-ce que j'ai l'air malade? Hein?

- Comment sais-tu cela de tes parents?

- Je le vois dans mes yeux. Rien que trois jours, Tsunade-sama, trois jours.

Elle me cachait quelque chose, avec son petit sourire qui paraissait faux. Pourquoi veut-elle à tout prix ne pas rater son mariage? Elle a absolument tout le temps de se marier! Keiko est si jeune. Je remarquais un filet de liquide rouge coulant de sa bouche et striant son visage de la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sa gorge.

- Oh, ce n'est que de la grenadine. Avant de venir ici, Kakashi et moi sommes allés prendre un verre avec Naruto. J'avais pris une grenadine et cet andouille de blondinet m'a mis un coup de coude. Nous étions si pressés que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me débarbouiller. Expliqua Keiko en faisant rapidement disparaitre la tache.

- Bien, trois jours, pas plus.

Keiko me mentait. Naruto vient de partir en mission il y a de ça deux jours et ne reviendra que demain.

**Point de vue Kakashi**

Elle s'éveilla doucement. Je retirais mes bras de sa taille pour m'étirer. C'est aujourd'hui. On sentait dans le bleu-gris de ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse. Ces temps-ci, Keiko s'enfermait souvent dans la salle de bain, m'y interdisant l'accès. Je l'entendais cracher et murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Je me levais de moitié, il faisait beau, quelle chance! J'effleurais sa joue du bout de mes doigts. Elle sourit. Un sourire sincère. Comment, 14 ans plus tôt, nous aurions pu savoir que ça se terminerait ainsi? Rien même une infime trace. A l'époque, je me sentais plutôt dans un rôle de grand frère protecteur, pas plus. J'étais quelques fois distant d'elle, mais jamais elle ne baissait les bras. Je voyais bien qu'elle tenait beaucoup à moi. Le destin nous réserve bien des choses tout de même. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'engager pour le reste de ma vie, qu'elle soit longue ou courte. Je préfère de loin qu'elle soit longue, évidement. Je m'engage à la protéger encore plus qu'avant, comme une fleur de Lotus fragile et délicate agressée par le vent de la tempête rien qu'en l'entourant de mes mains. Je dois être à ses cotés et ne jamais l'abandonner. Etre là pour elle, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Etre là pour tenir la lanterne et la prendre par la main pour la guider lorsqu'elle est perdue dans le noir. Je rejoignais Keiko dans la cuisine, afin de déjeuner avec elle. Le soleil nous chauffait le dos et les épaules, et le calme était apaisant. C'était agréable! J'allais me prépare chez Yamato car Keiko voulait d'un mariage devant l'Hokage et refusait que je voie sa robe. Superstition stupide qu'elle tient de sa défunte grand-mère. C'est au bras d'Iruka qu'elle arrivera dans le bureau. Pouah, fallait que ça tombe sur lui! Et s'il en profitait pour se barrer avec elle au bout du monde? Keiko elle, n'en faisait pas tout un plat, c'était Anko qui m'accompagnait. J'ai bien fait, finalement. Jamais elle ne sera jalouse et jamais elle ne sera infidèle. La femme parfaite. Avec qui fonder une grande famille.

**Point de vue Iruka**

Tout le village devait attendre dans le bureau de l'Hokage-sama. Voir le deuxième homme le plus pervers et coureur de jupons- après Jiraya, bien sûr- marié en intéressait plus d'un. Surtout parce qu'il avait choisi Keiko Kaneda, celle qui nourrissait les rumeurs en ce moment, le phénomène de foire tout neuf arrivé à Konoha. C'est elle qui se changeait derrière le paravent depuis une heure, juste devant moi; On était en retard et Kakashi mettrait surement ça sur mon dos. Il devait faire les cent pas, certainement.

- C'est bon, Iruka-Kun, je suis prête.

Tout doucement, à pas feutrés, Keiko sortit de sa cachette. Elle arborait une robe en satin rouge foncé plissée par endroits dans le bas. Le bustier était un corset finement lacé, qui laissait voir quelques parcelles de peau de son ventre plat et mettait en valeur la courbe de sa poitrine. J'aurais aimé y promener mes doigts. Seulement cela m'était défendu. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, brillants, ornés d'une couronne faîte de branches et de pétales de roses. Dans sa main droite elle tenait un immense bouquet de roses rouges, attaché par un ruban blanc écru. Elle me souriait. J'étais rouge pivoine.

- Tu…es magnifique. Bégayais-je

- Merci! Kakashi lancerait une troupe d'ANBUS à tes trousses s'il t'aurait entendu.

Nous nous mirent en route. Moi, habillé d'un costume des plus simple, ressemblais à rien comparé à elle. Keiko avait choisi Naruto comme témoin. Il s'était développé entre ces deux là un lien mère-fils des plus intenses. J'espère qu'il lui fera honneur. Quant à Kakashi, je crois qu'il a choisi Jiraya. Ca promet. Moi, je m'occupe de la paperasse.


End file.
